I'm Your Juliet
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: Kita tak akan pernah lari...kita adalah Romeo dan Juliet yang lebih kuat dari karya Shakeapeare, yang akan menuliskan akhir menakjubkan tanpa ada pertumpahan darah sebagai penutupnya.


**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika FOREVER!

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemPika, inspired by **Romeo + Juliet** and **P.S. I Love You**

.

Enjoy...

* * *

**I'M YOUR JULIET**

* * *

_You're my Romeo, I'm your Juliet..._

_But stronger, who won't take suicide to runaway_

_Just always by my side then,_

_In a way that no one could ever know..._

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah perlahan menjauhi _mansion _milik musuh keluarganya yang tampak begitu ramai malam ini. Tidakkah sebelumnya dia turut serta dalam kegembiraan pesta yang diadakan di sana? Oh percayalah, gelora yang mendorong hati pemuda itu untuk diam-diam hadir di pesta memang bermula dari keinginan untuk bersenang-senang dengan sedikit bumbu perseteruan di atasnya.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?!" Desis pemuda berambut _spike_, kaget saat melihat pemuda itu, yang juga adalah saudara sepupunya, malah memunggunginya kembali.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda lain yang umurnya tampak sedikit lebih tua dari mereka bertiga dan tadinya sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan, mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kita harus segera pergi sebelum mereka berhasil mengejar kita ke sini!" Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tatapannya yang tajam dengan matanya yang sipit.

Pemuda yang menjadi penyebab kejengkelan mereka itu pun berbalik, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan, dengan senyum penuh arti terlihat di wajahnya, kemudian melangkah teratur meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Sungguh...takdir memang punya cara yang unik._

Berada cukup jauh dari ketiga pemuda penyusup pesta itu, di _mansion_ megah yang mereka tinggalkan, nampak seorang gadis cantik, sosoknya yang ramping berdiri bersandar ke pagar berukir indah yang mengelilingi balkon itu. Dialah Kurapika, pewaris keluarga Clementine yang baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas beberapa bulan lalu.

Rona kemerahan terlihat di pipi mulusnya yang putih, dan bibir mungil itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, yang lebih terlihat seperti...senyuman malu-malu. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang berkilau lembut mengiringi kenangan indah malam ini…tentang seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dengan tatapan mata hitam yang dalam…

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit, seolah mengharapkan langit berbintang akan menjawabnya,

'Ah...siapakah namamu? Mungkinkah kita akan bertemu lagi?'

* * *

Ketiga orang pemuda yang malam ini baru saja menjadi penyusup pesta, kini sudah berada di dalam mobil sport hitam mewah yang meluncur dengan cepat di jalan raya. Jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, akan terlihat lambang tertentu di mobil itu. Lambang salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh di Xanthe, yaitu Keluarga Lucifer.

"Oh ayolah Kuroro," pemuda berambut _spike _mengerang, setelah melihat sekilas ke arah sepupunya yang serius mengemudi dengan tatapan tertuju ke jalanan di hadapannya. "Jangan bilang kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di pesta Keluarga Clementine dan tidak mau menceritakannya!"

"Mungkin malah sangat menarik," terdengar gumaman dari jok belakang. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Dan bukan sesuatu...tapi seseorang."

"Hentikan, Hisoka! Bagaimana kalau yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Clementine?"

"Hm...yang seharusnya terjadi, biarkanlah terjadi, Leorio...Sungguh, santailah sedikit...Anggap saja keseriusan yang berlebihan bisa membunuhmu."

Leorio langsung berbalik, terlihat begitu kesal dan bersiap menyerang Hisoka. Kuroro menghela napas...sudah,cukup. Kaki kanannya langsung memencet pedal rem, Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti mendadak, menyebabkan punggung Leorio membentur _dashboard_.

"Kuroro!"

"A-apa-"

"Dengar," pemuda bernama Kuroro itu berkata dengan nada suaranya yang dingin, lalu menoleh, "Aku ingin suasana yang tenang dan damai. Jadi aku putuskan untuk segera-"

"Tapi kau tidak-MMPHH!"

Ucapan Leorio langsung terhenti saat Hisoka menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dari belakang. Dengan mata menyipit, pemuda berambut merah itu menatap langsung ke mata hitam Kuroro.

Sambil menyenandungkan kalimatnya, dia bertanya,"Jadi siapa nama gadis itu? Sebutkan nama lengkapnya, ...baik dengan atau tanpa nama keluarga..."

Cara Hisoka menanyakannya sedikit unik. Dia sudah tahu, tetap saja ada kemungkinan bahwa yang menarik perhatian Kuroro malam ini adalah gadis dari Keluarga Clementine.

Walau hanya sekilas, nampak di wajah tampan Kuroro, raut wajah terkejut yang bertahan beberapa detik saja.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya," dia menjawab, membuat Leorio mengerang frustasi.

'Ya...siapa namamu, Hai Malaikat?'

Kuroro sedikit merasa bodoh dan menyesal saat mengingatnya, kenapa dia tak langsung menanyakan namanya saat itu?

_Suasana di ruang pesta begitu ceria. Begitu masuk ke sana, tanpa saling memberitahu terlebih dahulu, Kuroro, Leorio dan Hisoka langsung terpisah begitu saja._

_Ini malam yang gila, berawal dari patah hatinya Leorio…akibat hubungan cintanya yang kandas bersama Neon, putri dari Keluarga Nostrad, tiba-tiba berujung pada masalah romansa remaja!_

_Kuroro hampir saja akan meninggalkan ruangan itu saat matanya melihat sesosok gadis cantik yang terlihat menyelinap…dan setelah melirik keramaian di belakangnya._

_Gadis itu juga sepertinya tak menyukai keramaian._

_Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kuroro langsung keluar mencarinya. Saat mendekati ujung koridor, dia melihat Si Gadis yang juga terlihat terkejut. Ah...tapi apakah itu yang nampak di mata biru miliknya? Dan semburat kemerahan di pipinya yang putih…_

_Sorot mata yang memancarkan kegembiraan dan keingintahuan seketika, disertai keberanian yang mempesona dan sapuan kemerahan yang menambah wajahnya menjadi kian berseri-seri._

_Kuroro baru saja akan menyapanya, sebagai langkah pertama mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Hingga tiba-tiba..._

_"Lucifer! Ada Lucifer di pesta ini!"_

_"Cepat cari sebelum larut!"_

_"Beritahu semua penjaga!"_

Di sanalah, keduanya terkejut seketika. Mata biru Gadis Clementine bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Pemuda Lucifer. Terbelalak, menyadari pertemuan mereka yang kebetulan itu harus segera diakhiri. Mereka sama-sama berlari menjauh untuk dipertemukan kembali.

Tentu saja.

* * *

Cahaya hangat mentari, aroma musim semi yang beriringan dengan segala pertanda dan ekspresi kehidupan seolah menjadi kuas ajaib Sang Penguasa dalam melukiskan takdir…menandai berselangnya waktu beberapa bulan kemudian setelah peristiwa itu.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan kamar luas dan indah yang tertata rapi. Si Gadis Pirang, Kurapika, segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan gaun pesta yang ia kenakan.

Kurapika menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga tegang dan memutih. Pesta yang baru saja ia hadiri bersama orangtuanya merupakan pesta kalangan atas Kota Xanthe, terlihat seperti pesta mewah biasa, namun yang sedikit berbeda adalah pengamanannya yang cukup ketat...dan eksklusif. Gabungkan Lucifer dan Clementine yang-keduanya-menjadi-musuh-bebuyutan-entah-sejak-kapan di acara yang sama, akan menjelaskan kenapa pengamanan seperti itu diperlukan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kurapika menjadi seperti ini.

Dia melihatnya. Pemuda yang membuatnya terpaku dan terpesona di saat yang sama…beberapa bulan yang lalu, di _mansion _tempatnya tinggal ini.

"Kenapa…" ucapnya dengan suara berbisik. "Kau harus seorang Lucifer?"

Terbayang di benak gadis itu, ekspresi terkejut di wajah pewaris dari musuh keluarganya sejak dulu, saat mereka tak sengaja saling bertatapan. Dan keduanya tak perlu lagi saling sapa kembali hanya untuk mengetahui siapa nama masing-masing.

* * *

Di pesisir pantai yang bermandikan sinar jingga mentari sore itu, Kuroro berdiri bersandar ke pintu mobilnya sambil memandangi laut dengan ombaknya yang tenang. Leorio dan Hisoka pun ada di sana bersamanya, namun mereka tahu pasti bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menanyainya…jika tanpa dia sendiri yang memulai tentu saja.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja hal itu terjadi. Sedikit percakapan tentang cinta, yang biasanya sering keluar dari mulut Leorio, tanpa disangka diawali oleh Sang Lucifer.

"Leorio, bukankah cinta itu sesuatu yang lembut?" Tanya Kuroro dengan tanpa ekspresi, dan suara yang datar tentu saja.

Leorio menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran, sementara Hisoka hanya menyeringai tipis mendengarnya.

"Koreksi saja pendapat seperti itu," tanggapan Kuroro langsung terdengar, mengejutkan mereka, sepertinya dia memang tidak bermaksud menunggu tanggapan atas kata-katanya. "Cinta itu terlalu kasar, terlalu lancang, terlalu riuh dan rasa sakitnya menusuk bagaikan duri."

Suatu pendapat yang sinis tentang cinta. Tak ada jawaban...hingga kemudian tanpa disadari langit sudah menjadi gelap karena matahari sudah terbenam.

"Jika cinta kasar padamu, kau harus membalasnya. Bersikaplah kasar pada cinta," Leorio berkata dengan mata terpejam, membuat Kuroro menoleh untuk memberikan perhatiannya secara penuh. "Tusukkan cinta pada dia yang juga telah menusukmu dengan cintanya."

Kuroro tertawa pelan. "Ungkapan bermakna indah dengan gaya yang getir..."

"Yah, berani bermain dengan kata-kata memang bisa menimbulkan kesan yang berbeda..."

Kalimat Leorio entah bagaimana langsung memiliki tafsir yang lain di benak Kuroro. Bagai mantra para penyihir, melantunkan rayuan penuh jebakan padanya,

_Kuroro Lucifer, beranikah kau bertaruh? _

"Hei...Kuroro," Hisoka angkat bicara, membuyarkan lamunan sahabatnya itu yang tengah terdiam. "Aku tak pernah mengira akan mendengarmu bicara tentang cinta. Walaupun itu pendapat yang sinis..."

"Kau tanyakan itu padaku, aku pun tidak tahu," jawab Kuroro. "Anggap saja...banyak pemikiran yang muncul di sini," dia menunjuk pelipisnya, "Sejak aku tahu yang kutemui di _mansion _Clementine saat itu adalah pewarisnya sendiri."

Hisoka terkejut sesaat, namun akhirnya dia tertawa. Hal sebaliknya terjadi pada Leorio. Berbagai sumpah serapah langsung keluar dari dalam mulutnya yang memang sering tak terkendali.

"Dan kau menganggap dirimu jatuh cinta pada Pewaris Clementine?!" Bentak Leorio.

Kuroro tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Lagipula dia orang yang sabar, atau lebih tepatnya bisa mengendalikan emosi. Mata hitam itu bergerak melirik Leorio.

"Itu kesimpulan yang terlalu dini," desisnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke mobilnya, melewati Leorio begitu saja dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

Hisoka melihatnya...seringai tipis di wajah putih pucat sang sahabat.

'Pasti dia punya rencana,' batinnya.

* * *

Sesosok lelaki terlihat menyusuri gang sempit dan gelap, dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi yang sudah berkarat. Cahaya lampu yang remang-remang menyamarkan wajahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan _capuchone _yang ia pasangkan menutupi kepala.

Pintu itu berderik saat ia membukanya. 'Benar-benar lembab dan gelap,' ia berkata dalam hati sambil agak mengernyitkan hidung berusaha meminimalisir bau tak sedap itu. Namun kekaguman segera terlihat di wajahnya. Yah, ini memang tempat yang cocok untuk menyembunyikan apa yang sesungguhnya tersembunyi di sini.

Ia berbelok ke sebuah jalan rahasia...dan akhirnya sampai di ruangan yang lebih terang, dan lebih bersih. Kesan berantakan memang ada, tapi lebih karena kabel-kabel yang tersambung di sana-sini.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah _babyface_ menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. "Kau benar-benar datang," katanya.

Sosok yang ada di hadapannya terkekeh pelan. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semua yang aku minta, _Techie Guy?"_

"Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku dengan nama itu," ia terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah...Shalnark Clementine."

"Ugh, lupakan saja! Rasanya aneh kalau kau yang menyebutkan nama lengkapku," ia meringis. Selembar kertas dengan denah di atasnya ia hamparkan di atas meja, menunjuk salah satu tempat. "Tempat tujuanmu di sini, jalan yang bisa kaulalui sudah aku tandai. CCTV sudah kuatasi. Kuberi kau waktu dua jam."

"Oh? Kukira kau akan memberi waktu kurang dari setengahnya!"

"Yeah, yang benar saja! Jangan dikira aku tidak mengerti apa itu gejolak masa muda...apalagi untuk orang sepertimu."

"Hm...kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Terima kasih!"

Sosok itu berbalik, melambaikan tangannya yang putih pucat namun kekar. Tatapan Shalnark terus tertuju padanya.

"Semoga berhasil, Kuroro Lucifer," bisiknya.

Memang ironis, dia yang seorang Clementine membantu pemuda itu untuk bisa menemui gadis pujaannya, Kurapika. Tapi sungguh...andai saja ada yang tahu kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat Kuroro menolongnya, dan membuat Shalnark berhutang nyawa padanya.

* * *

Kuroro berhasil melompati pagar tinggi itu dengan selamat. Masih dalam posisi berlutut, ia mencermati kondisi sekelilingnya.

'Aman,' batinnya. Dia pun berdiri dan menempuh jalan yang telah diberitahukan Shalnark.

_"Di tengah malam, Kurapika sering mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya untuk berenang di kolam berhiaskan batu marmer di dekat situ," Shalnark bercerita._

Saat itulah...dia melihatnya. Kurapika Clementine, berdiri di dekat kolam dengan hanya mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang panjang dan berwarna putih. Dia menyentuhkan ujung jari kakinya ke permukaan air. Kuroro sungguh terpesona. Tanpa sadar ia melangkah lebih maju, membuat Kurapika mengetahui kehadirannya. Ah...tapi bukankah memang itu maksudnya?

"Lucifer," desis gadis itu. Dia melangkah mundur dari kolam dan menengok seolah mencari bala bantuan.

'Tidak...jangan!' ucap Kuroro dalam hati. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menghampiri Kurapika. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Jangan panggil siapapun, aku tak bermaksud jahat!" Bisiknya tegas. "Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu."

Kurapika berhenti meronta. Kuroro merasakan gadis itu tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi di dalam pelukannya. Aroma wangi yang tercium dari tubuh Pewaris Clementine begitu membuai indera penciuman Kuroro, menenangkan syarafnya yang sempat sedikit tegang.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu...perlahan, tapi jangan bertindak bodoh," ucap pemuda itu hati-hati. "Aku ingin pertemuan kita kali ini bisa lebih lama dari sekedar beberapa menit saja. Bagaimana?"

Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan Kuroro melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang dan mulut gadis itu. Kurapika berbalik, menghadap Kuroro sepenuhnya. Rambut hitam berkilau yang dibiarkan jatuh, kulit putih, perawakan yang tinggi dan tegap...jangan lupa saat ia berada dalam pelukan dada bidang yang kekar itu. Seolah Kurapika bisa merasakan otot-otot di balik-

'Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan?!' Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang menurutnya cukup kotor itu. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya ketika kembali menatap Sang Lucifer. Siapa sangka, rona itu pun muncul di pipi Kuroro walau lebih samar.

"Kita sudah bertemu, apa maumu?" Tanya Kurapika pelan.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Untuk mencaritahu...kenapa pertemuan beberapa menit yang terjadi waktu itu, mampu membuatku terus teringat padamu."

"Ah...ya..."

Mata biru Kurapika terlihat tidak fokus, seolah kembali lagi ke masa itu. Seulas senyum nakal dari Sang Lucifer tertuju padanya.

"Iya? Maksudmu...kau juga?"

Kurapika berkedip, langsung menyadari bahwa dia sudah membiarkan dirinya lengah di hadapan Kuroro.

"Ah...aku-"

Kuroro segera menggenggam kedua tangan putih gadis itu, merasakan kelembutannya. Namun Kurapika langsung menarik tangannya itu walau ada perasaan tertentu berupa keengganan untuk lepas dari genggaman hangat Kuroro.

"Apakah tanganku ini kauanggap sebagai penghubung dosa yang mungkin akan memperlakukanmu dengan tidak pantas?" Dia bertanya sambil sedikit mencondongkan badannya, hendak menatap keindahan Si Gadis yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Kurapika melangkah mundur menghindarinya, membuat rambut pirang itu terkibaskan, namun sikap ini malah membuatnya tampak semakin indah di mata Kuroro.

"Kedatanganmu kemari bukankah juga sudah bisa dikatakan tidak pantas?" Komentarnya sinis.

"Tajamnya mulutmu, Cantik. Apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku perlu bertunangan denganmu dulu untuk menggenggam tangan ini, " Kuroro kembali meraih tangan gadis itu dan tak melepaskannya, "Lalu menikahimu untuk merasakan manisnya bibirmu?" Suara Kuroro terdengar lebih pelan seolah menghilang, saat mata hitam itu tertuju pada bibir mungil Kurapika yang berwarna merah muda.

Degup jantung gadis itu berdebar lebih kencang.

"Tidak...," ucapnya dengan suara tercekat, dan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. "Tidak menyentuh, tidak bersatu...," lagi-lagi Kurapika menarik tangannya, "Dan kau pun akan tetap berada di bumi ini menghirup udara yang sama denganku, tidak hancur menjadi bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa...membuatku sulit menyatukannya untuk membentuk potret dirimu."

Keduanya terdiam. Ucapan Kurapika hanya berarti satu hal, 'lupakan semua agar kau bisa tetap hidup.'

Tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing, Kurapika tak menyadari dia sudah berada begitu dekat dengan tepi kolam. Dia pun tergelincir jatuh ke air, membawa Kuroro bersamanya.

Cahaya lampu yang terang di dekat kolam itu membuat Kurapika mampu melihat dengan jelas saat masih berada di dalam air. Matanya kembali bertatapan dengan mata hitam milik Kuroro. Sang Lucifer terpaku. Gerakan air kolam yang lembut membuat gaun tidur Kurapika bergerak selaras bagai ombak, mata biru yang murni, paras malaikat dan riak keemasan helaian panjang rambut pirangnya.

'Mungkin pandanganku saat ini dimanjakan suasana, tapi...aku...' Kuroro mendekat dan meraih Kurapika dalam pelukannya, membawa mereka muncul ke permukaan, '...pertama kali kulihat, keindahan seperti ini...'

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tangan yang kaugunakan untuk menyatakan kasih, berdoa pada Tuhan sambil menempelkan bibirmu ke tangan ini...Kurapika...perkenankanlah bibirku yang berdosa, menggantikan tanganmu..."

Kuroro pun menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika. Melumatnya perlahan dan sekilas, lalu melepaskan bibir itu untuk melihat reaksi Si Gadis.

"Itu...dosa yang lembut...," bisik Kurapika.

"Perkenankan aku mengambil dosaku kembali..."

Kuroro menciumnya lagi, dan berdasarkan naluri...Kurapika membalas ciuman itu, memberikan lumatan kecil di bibir bawah Kuroro.

Saat ciuman itu terhenti, keduanya sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menenggelamkan diri dalam kisah cinta berkabut permusuhan. Akan banyak cobaan yang terjadi...itu pasti. Namun Clementine dan Lucifer adalah keluarga pemberani. Mereka tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Tanpa melalui kata-kata di antara sepasang insan itu, janji yang sama muncul di lubuk hati yang paling dalam,

_Aku akan memperjuangkan ini...karena kau adalah anugrah Tuhan yang patut kuperjuangkan..._

* * *

Pertemuan malam itu mengawali pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Shalnark membantu secara konstan, tanpa disadari muncul harapan di dalam hati mengenai hubungan itu.

'Andai saja ini peluang untuk mengakhiri permusuhan yang sudah seperti warisan keluarga sejak dulu,' ucap pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu tanpa pernah berani mengatakannya.

Sementara itu, Leorio terkejut bukan main saat tanpa sengaja mengetahui hubungan cinta terlarang antara sepupunya, Kuroro, dengan Pewaris Clementine.

Ia melayangkan sebuah tinjuan pada Kuroro yang ditangkap dengan sigap olehnya sebelum sempat mendarat di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintainya, Leorio," Kuroro berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tatapan itu membuat Leorio tak mampu mengeluarkan segala protes dan argumen yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali sambil mendengus kesal, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Saat itulah tepatnya...Kuroro merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

* * *

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ada seorang Lucifer di sini," terdengar sebuah suara dengan nada mengejek, yang langsung menarik perhatian Leorio.

Dia meletakkan gelas minumannya lalu berdiri. Merapikan kemeja yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap orang itu.

Pariston Clementine.

Sepupu Kurapika itu turun dari atas meja yang semula didudukinya. Sorot mata yang menampakkan sikap meremehkan sekaligus bagai mengajukan tantangan, mengiringi langkahnya saat keluar dari bar itu.

Tanpa ragu, Leorio mengikutinya.

* * *

Di pesisir pantai Kota Xanthe, tempat yang sama di mana Kuroro menyampaikan komentarnya yang sinis tentang cinta waktu itu, Leorio Lucifer dan Pariston Clementine saling berhadapan.

Angin yang berhembus bagai tak bersahabat, seolah menentang apa yang telah terjadi saat ini.

Pariston tersenyum licik, tangannya bergerak perlahan mengeluarkan pistol Baretta yang sudah siap diarahkan kepada targetnya. Ah tapi tunggu! Ternyata Leorio sudah lebih dulu melakukannya. Dia sudah membidik si pemuda pirang dari Keluarga Clementine itu.

Peluh menetes di pelipis kedua pemuda, melengkapi penampilan mereka yang sudah berantakan karena perkelahian yang terjadi sebelum ini dan dilakukan dengan tangan kosong. Pistol pun sama-sama diacungkan...menimbulkan beberapa kali suara letusan peluru yang disertai teriakan penuh amarah keduanya.

* * *

Mata Kurapika membelalak terkejut, vas bunga di tangannya langsung terlupakan begitu saja...jatuh ke lantai dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Pariston...! TIDAKKKK...!" Ia menjerit histeris menangisi kematian pemuda yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu.

Kedukaan mendalam pun terlihat di kediaman Keluarga Lucifer. Ya, perkelahian itu menyebabkan Pariston dan Leorio sama-sama menemui ajalnya.

Kejadian pertumpahan darah di antara kedua keluarga itu selalu menjadi berita utama. Sayang sekali para penegak hukum tak bisa berbuat banyak. Clementine dan Lucifer memiliki sikap yang sama, seolah naluri membunuh langsung muncul ketika mereka berhadapan.

_"Aku penduduk asli kota ini, demikian pula kedua orangtuaku," ucap salah seorang tokoh terpandang saat sebuah stasiun televisi meminta pendapatnya. "Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dan bagaimana permusuhan antara Clementine dan Lucifer ini bermula, hingga seakan-akan setiap bayi yang lahir di kedua keluarga itu sudah dibebani kebencian dengan sendirinya. Tapi sampai kapan ini akan terjadi? Berapa banyak lagi nyawa yang harus terbuang sia-sia?"_

Kuroro terpaku menyaksikan tayangan itu. Kondisinya semakin memburuk sekarang. Bahkan mungkin untuk sementara dia tak bisa bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya, Kurapika.

Kuroro mengemudikan mobil sport hitamnya dengan kencang, menuju ke sebuah katedral yang berdiri kokoh sejak beberapa abad lalu. Dibukanya pintu besar katedral itu dengan satu dorongan kasar sembari berharap Tuhan tak akan menganggap tindakannya ini sebagai suatu penghinaan.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari dengan begitu tergesa-gesa hingga melupakan tatakrama?" Terdengar seseorang menyapa.

Kuroro menoleh ke mana suara itu berasal, namun segera saja wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia bertanya, "Di mana...hh...dia...Raito...hh..hh...aku-"

"Beliau sedang ditugaskan keluar negeri, Anakku," jawab orang itu sambil melangkah menghampiri Kuroro. "Aku Abengane...yang akan menggantikannya untuk sementara waktu di sini. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

Kuroro menatap Abengane dengan tajam dan penuh kecurigaan. Tapi Abengane tidak terpengaruh, dia menampakkan senyumnya yang hangat dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu kiri pemuda itu seolah memberikan dukungan padanya.

"Aku Kuroro Lucifer," pemuda itu mulai bicara sambil menepiskan tangan Abengane dari bahunya lalu duduk di kursi. "Dan aku...bersama Kurapika Clementine...kami saling mencintai."

Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menatap pastur muda yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Benar saja, Abengane terlihat begitu terkejut. Namun Kuroro melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk...Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kurapika, aku ingin memilikinya secara sah...menikahinya."

Abengane masih terdiam.

"Aku ingin mengetahui pendapatmu mengenai hal ini. Aku berencana untuk segera melamarnya."

Abengane beranjak dari kursi, menjauh beberapa langkah untuk berpikir sejenak. Apa yang disampaikan Kuroro memang mengejutkan, tapi juga tidak mengerikan. Malah perlahan mulai terasa seperti pencerahan baginya.

"Aku punya firasat...kau harus segera menikahi gadis itu. Yang akan terjadi nanti, bisa baik atau buruk, kemungkinannya masih sama besar. Dan jangan dulu melibatkan keluarga kalian," jelas Abengane penuh perhitungan.

Kuroro mengernyit. Sekali lihat saja, Abengane bisa tahu pemuda itu tidak menyetujui pendapatnya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku mendekatinya, aku sudah meneguhkan hati untuk menghadapi semua rintangan...memilikinya dengan cara yang pantas," jelas Kuroro.

"Aku mengerti dan sungguh aku salut pada pemuda sepertimu. Tapi jika kau mau lebih jeli, lihat lagi situasi yang terjadi sekarang, singkirkan idealismemu untuk sementara. Bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melamarnya sekarang. Jujur, tanpa membayangkannya pun, aku sudah bisa menduganya."

Kuroro terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras, sepertinya dia baru menyadari realita seperti apa yang mungkin terjadi jika tetap ingin memaksakan rencananya.

"Setelah menikah, dia akan menjadi tanggungjawabmu. Tak ada lagi yang lebih berhak atasnya daripada suaminya," Abengane berkata lagi. Dia pun membayangkan, betapa indahnya jika pasangan muda ini mampu menjadi awal dari perdamaian antara kedua keluarga yang berseteru. Walau kedua kepala keluarga menentang dan sulit menerimanya, ikatan suci yang mempersatukan kedua pewaris tak bisa dipungkiri lagi...karena Tuhan sendiri yang akan menjadi saksinya.

* * *

Ketika fajar baru saja menyingsing, sesosok lelaki dengan _capuchone_ yang menutupi kepalanya kembali terlihat menyusuri gang sempit itu. Namun, sang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Kuroro Lucifer, kali ini sedang tergesa-gesa. Pintu besi dibukanya dengan sekali dorong hingga menimbulkan suara memekakkan telinga bagi pemuda yang tinggal di ruang bawah tanah bangunan tua itu.

"Enyahlah kalau kau mau menghancurkan tempat ini!" Seru Shalnark kesal. Tentu dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya.

Ketika akhirnya Kuroro menampakkan diri, tanpa menoleh Shalnark langsung bicara, "Kondisinya masih belum begitu aman, untuk sementara kalian tidak bisa bertemu dulu!"

"Tidak, _Techie Guy_...aku harus bertemu dengannya," Kuroro menampik.

Uh, rasanya Shalnark bertambah kesal mendengar kalimat pemuda itu yang terkesan menuntut! Dia memutar kursinya, bersiap menolak permintaan Kuroro. Namun akhirnya mulut Shalnark hanya menganga tanpa mengeluarkan sepatahkatapun.

Kuroro terlihat bersemangat, bahkan mungkin terlalu bersemangat. Shalnark melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa lagi yang kaurencanakan kali ini, Lucifer?" Ia bertanya dengan nada suara yang datar-tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. 'Pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik untukku,' keluhnya dalam hati.

Kuroro melepaskan _capuchone _dari kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya jika dilihat dari mata Shalnark. "Bawa Kurapika ke Kapel St. Sebastian pada pukul sepuluh malam ini," pintanya.

Shalnark terdiam, bahkan membuatnya hampir lupa untuk berkedip. Sebagai seorang pemuda yang pintar, dia tahu pasti apa maksud Kuroro.

"Kau. Gila," jawabnya.

"Oh? Sungguh mengejutkan, kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali kau mengenalku."

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah?!"

"Tak mungkin aku membunuh teman terbaik sepertimu, _Techie Guy_!"

"Yang paling bisa kaumanfaatkan, maksudnya?"

Kuroro tak menghiraukan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Shalnark, ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam jaketnya dan langsung meletakannya di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Pinta dia...untuk memakai gaun ini nanti. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan jasamu seumur hidupku," Kuroro berkata dengan sorot mata yang terlihat berbeda kali ini.

* * *

"Kurapika, jangan begini terus...ayo makanlah walau sedikit," bujuk Ny. Clementine sambil membelai rambut putrinya.

Kurapika hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tampak jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pipi gadis itu. Dia masih bersedih atas kematian Pariston. Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama.

_"Kurapika, lihat ini!" Seru Pariston sambil menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Dia membawa dua buah gelang yang terbuat dari rumput liar dan bunga chamomile._

_Mata Kurapika terbelalak, berbinar-binar senang melihat gelang itu. "Wahh...Pariston, ini cantik sekali! Untukku?" Katanya penuh harap._

_"Tentu saja! Dan yang satunya lagi untukku."_

_Pariston memakaikan gelang itu ke tangan Kurapika, lalu memakai gelang yang sama di tangannya sendiri._

_"Nah Kurapika, sekarang ayo kita mengucapkan sumpah...akan menjadi saudara selamanya. Aku kakak, kau jadi adikku ya!"_

_"Saudara? Saudara kandung?"_

_"Ya!"_

_Kedua anak berambut pirang itu tersenyum senang sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Saudara...selamanya._

"Aku...," Kurapika mulai bicara, "Aku kehilangan kakakku, Ibu..."

"Iya Sayang, aku tahu..."

Ny. Clementine segera meraih Kurapika ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba mengurangi kesedihan gadis itu sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

'Kau bodoh, Pariston...Kau mati dengan cara yang bodoh,' rintih Kurapika dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Kurapika mau menyantap makanannya walau hanya sedikit. Ny. Clementine menyerah. Dia keluar dari kamar putrinya sambil membawa makanan yang tersisa.

"Shalnark?" Ucapnya ketika melihat pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tante Eliza," Shalnark menyapa sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Rasanya sudah cukup lama juga kau tidak datang kemari. Kau selalu saja asyik dengan duniamu sendiri. Dulu ibumu-"

"Tante!"

Shalnark segera menyela, menyelamatkan diri dari obrolan menjemukan yang pasti akan ia dengar jika hanya pasrah tak melakukan tindakan pencegahan.

Ny. Clementine menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, merasa heran sekaligus meminta penjelasan.

"Aku...mau bertemu Kurapika dulu, sampai nanti!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Shalnark segera menyelinap masuk ke kamar sepupunya.

* * *

Shalnark menatap Kurapika yang duduk diam di sofa dengan tatapan menerawang. Dia tahu, gadis itu pasti menyadari kehadirannya namun enggan untuk menyapa. Shalnark menghela napas. Dia melangkah menghampiri Kurapika lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bawakan sesuatu...titipan dari kekasihmu," ia berkata sambil meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke pangkuan Kurapika.

Kurapika berkedip, menatap bungkusan itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Gadis itu terlihat kaget melihat isinya. Gaun putih selutut dengan potongan sederhana namun elegan, bertabur batu kristal Swarovski di bagian dada dan tepi rok. Indah sekali.

"Katanya, pakai gaun itu dan datanglah ke Kapel St. Sebastian pada pukul sepuluh malam ini."

'Eh...?! Ke kapel...lalu...gaun ini? Mungkinkah-' Kurapika sungguh terkejut, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Shalnark, apakah-"

"Ya, dia mengajakmu menikah malam ini," Shalnark menegaskan sambil tersenyum. "Cepat siapkan dirimu...jangan sampai dia melihat jejak air mata ini," ucapnya sambil mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Kurapika, "Kurasa tak apa...lupakan dulu semua masalah dan kesedihan itu untuk sementara..."

* * *

Hisoka menyalakan lilin terakhir, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan untuk sekedar menikmati hasil kerjanya. Di dalam kapel itu, cahaya lilin yang disusun rapi menimbulkan suasana remang-remang yang romantis. Bahkan dia menyempatkan diri menyiapkan buket bunga mawar putih bagi calon mempelai sahabatnya.

"Hisoka," panggil Kuroro, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh. "Terima kasih."

"Sudahlah...sejak awal aku tahu ini akan terjadi, dan aku pun bangga bisa melihat penyatuan dua keluarga terkenal di Xanthe," jawab Hisoka sambil beranjak dan memeriksa kamera yang dibawanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shalnark tiba bersama sang calon mempelai wanita. Di tengah cahaya lilin, dan dengan buket mawar putih di tangannya, Kurapika menyusuri langkahnya menuju altar di mana Kuroro sudah menunggu. Tak ada iringan musik pernikahan, tak ada tudung veil yang menutupi wajah calon mempelai wanita, tak ada decak kagum para tamu undangan, bahkan lonceng pun tak berdentang. Namun Kurapika merasa sangat bahagia. Senyuman mempesona terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau cantik," bisik Kuroro setelah Kurapika sudah berdiri bersamanya, membuat gadis itu tersipu.

Abengane pun berdiri di hadapan mereka, memulai upacara pengambilan sumpah. Bahkan setelah itu, keduanya mengucapkan janji pernikahan yang mereka buat sendiri,

_Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, _

_Aku berjanji akan selalu berusaha demi kebahagiaan kita bersama,_

_Aku berjanji akan menghargai dan menghormati ikatan cinta ini _

_Selamanya...hingga masa kita di dunia ini berakhir, dan pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya di dalam keabadian..._

Sayang sekali, tak banyak waktu tersisa bagi pasangan muda itu. Shalnark sudah menghitung waktunya dengan teliti. "Sebentar lagi saatnya pergantian pengawal. Kurapika harus segera kembali sebelum ada yang menyadari kepergiannya," ia menjelaskan.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan sedih. Pemuda itu memeluknya lagi sebentar dan mengecup keningnya. "Tunggulah aku...aku akan datang setelah tengah malam," ucapnya. Ya, Shalnark telah mengatur agar pasangan itu bisa menghabiskan malam pengantinnya hingga sebelum matahari terbit.

_"Anggap saja ini hadiahku untuk kalian," kata Shalnark saat itu sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang lebar._

* * *

Kurapika duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, menghadap pintu balkon yang ia biarkan terbuka. Jarum jam terus bergerak. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara para pengawal di _mansion _itu saat sedang melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir sebelum bergiliran tugas jaga.

Kurapika terus menunggu.

Selepas tengah malam, saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu, seulas senyum menawan nampak di wajah cantik gadis itu. Ya, suaminya sudah datang. Dia segera beranjak dan menyambut Kuroro dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia menatap Kurapika. Kurapika mengerti, malam inilah saatnya. Saat suaminya akan mengambil pertukaran dari sumpah pernikahan yang mereka ucapkan di hadapan Tuhan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kurapika merasakan lembutnya tempat tidur di mana ia berada saat ini. Matanya terpejam saat Kuroro mulai menyentuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu...," bisik pemuda itu sambil mengecup pelipis Kurapika.

Kurapika mengerang saat Kuroro memasuki tubuhnya, mengambil apa yang menjadi haknya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja...tenanglah..." bisik Kuroro lagi.

Layaknya hidup, kau mungkin akan merasakan rasa sakit berupa penderitaan dan cobaan, sebelum bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kuroro membungkam erangan istrinya dengan ciuman penuh cinta, menghapus tetesan air mata yang keluar tanpa disadari istrinya itu.

_Saling menyerahkan seluruh hati, jiwa dan raga...Menerima dirimu seutuhnya...ragamu yang bersatu dengan ragaku_

Akhirnya tak ada lagi erangan kesakitan. Keduanya bergerak selaras dengan desahan nafas, mengalun dalam harmoni yang indah.

_"Kuroro, tidakkah menurutmu kisah kita seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak...kita bukan milik Shakespeare, kita menuliskan kisah kita sendiri yang akan lebih indah dari karya Shakespeare."_

_"Tak ada bunuh diri yang sesungguhnya merupakan tindakan pelarian..."_

_"Ya, dan bersabarlah...orang-orang yang kita cintai pun nanti akan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Kita akan selalu menghargai hidup, dalam setiap detiknya..."_

* * *

Fajar belum lagi menyingsing, saat Kurapika masih terlelap dalam hangatnya pelukan Kuroro yang ia cintai, bersama aroma maskulin pemuda itu yang ia harapkan dapat selalu menemani setiap malam dalam tidurnya, realita menghampiri...mengusir ketenangan yang baru sebentar menemani pasangan itu.

Kedua pemimpin Keluarga Lucifer dan Clementine berhadapan di pusat kota Xanthe bersama para pengikutnya yang setia.

"Penyelesaiannya harus kita tentukan hari ini," kata Clementine.

Lucifer mendengus angkuh. "Lakukan...dan buktikan."

Kepanikan melanda, para tokoh maju untuk mencegah peristiwa mengerikan yang sepertinya akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sementara para pewaris mereka, Kuroro dan Kurapika, berpegangan tangan dengan cemas.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kalian menyingkir dulu dari kota ini," saran Hisoka.

Shalnark menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Itu hal yang mudah bagiku!"

Pasangan Lucifer-Clementine itu saling bertatapan sejenak, hingga kemudian Kuroro menjawab, "Aku dan Kurapika sama sekali tak berbuat kesalahan...hingga harus hidup dalam pelarian seperti penjahat. Jika kami meninggalkan kota atau bahkan negeri ini, apa yang akan terjadi? Kehancuran yang lebih besar dan penyesalan seumur hidup."

Hisoka dan Shalnark terpaku mendengar semua itu, namun kemudian mereka mengerti. Tak akan ada kebahagiaan bila selalu dihantui penyesalan, bukan? Dan selain sebagai diri mereka pribadi, Kuroro dan Kurapika pun adalah anak dari kedua pemimpin keluarga.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian ke sana," ucap Hisoka yakin sambil meraih kunci mobilnya dari atas meja.

Ya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah dan dia akan menyaksikannya.

* * *

Tak terbayangkan betapa terkejutnya kedua pemimpin keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh itu, ketika melihat pewarisnya hadir di tengah-tengah mereka; berpegangan tangan dengan erat, cincin yang sama persis tersemat di jari manis keduanya.

"Kuroro! Apa maksudnya ini, hah!?" Ucap Lucifer geram.

Clementine pun menatap putrinya dengan tajam. "Kurapika, katakanlah...bahwa kau telah dibawa pemuda itu dengan paksa!"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia berhak membawaku ke manapun...karena sekarang dia adalah suamiku."

Kalimat itu meledakkan amarah kedua orangtua mereka. Namun tangan Kuroro dan Kurapika tak pernah terlepas walau hanya sebentar.

_"Kita tak akan pernah lari...kita Romeo dan Juliet yang lebih kuat dari milik Shakeapeare, yang akan menuliskan akhir menakjubkan tanpa ada pertumpahan darah sebagai penutupnya."_

Keberanian pasangan itu mengundang simpati warga Xanthe yang semula hanya menyaksikan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka menyerukan perdamaian. Tanpa ragu, dengan dilindungi polisi, beberapa warga maju.

Semua perseteruan yang tak berdasar ini, dan telah berlangsung terlalu lama, harus segera diakhiri dengan cara yang benar. Biarlah Lucifer dan Clementine dikenal generasi selanjutnya sebagai dua keluarga yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan, namun mengakhirinya dengan perdamaian.

* * *

Kurapika menatap buku jurnalnya dengan puas. Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, namun ia tak pernah bosan membaca penutupnya.

Sepasang tangan yang kekar menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat...pelukan suaminya tercinta, Kuroro Lucifer. "Kau membacanya lagi?" Kata Kuroro.

Kurapika berbalik menghadapnya. Dengan cekatan memasangkan dasi di kerah kemeja suaminya. "Ya, aku suka dengan keberhasilan Romeo dan Juliet yang ini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan nanti...dengan bangga akan kuceritakan padanya," tatapannya tertuju ke bawah.

Kuroro mengikuti arah pandangan mata biru itu, meletakkan tangannya di sana; di perut istrinya yang terlihat membesar.

"Zuriel..."

"Zuriel? Kuroro, kau sudah menemukan nama untuknya?"

"Nama itu langsung muncul di benakku setelah mengetahui kau akan memberiku seorang anak lelaki. Zuriel mungkin kelak akan menertawakan kedua kakeknya yang egois, hingga dia dan ibunya harus menggunakan dua nama keluarga gara-gara keegoisan mereka."

Kurapika tertawa pelan, lalu mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas. "Kalau begitu aku akan memarahi Zuriel sedikit saja, karena aku menyukai nama keluarga kita yang digabungkan itu," ucapnya manja.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kurapika mengantar Kuroro hingga ke depan pintu. Berdua mereka menunaikan kewajiban sebagai pewaris keluarga, namun kini Kurapika tengah mengambil cuti karena kandungannya sudah semakin membesar. Siapa sangka kedua keluarga itu pun menggabungkan perusahaan mereka.

Baru saja Kurapika menutup pintu depan, seorang pelayan menghampirinya. "Nyonya, telepon untuk Anda," katanya.

Kurapika menerima telepon itu, yang ternyata dari ayah mertuanya. Sesekali ia tertawa ketika mendengar kedua pria setengah baya itu sibuk berdebat.

'Kebiasaan memang sulit dihilangkan,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

* * *

"_Techie Guy_, selamat atas keberhasilanmu!" Kata Kuroro saat Shalnark masuk ke ruangannya.

Shalnark meringis. "Uhh...kata-katamu menyenangkan tapi panggilannya masih saja tidak aku sukai!"

Kuroro hanya tertawa. Mereka pun berbicara lebih jauh mengenai program ciptaan Shalnark yang baru saja memenangkan penghargaan.

"Sungguh dua tahun yang menakjubkan..." komentar Shalnark saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto berpigura yang terpajang di meja Kuroro. Itu adalah foto pesta resepsi pernikahan Kuroro dan Kurapika, yang juga diselenggarakan sebagai tanda perdamaian kedua keluarga.

Kuroro pun menoleh dan ikut melihat foto itu. Benar, tak seorangpun di sana yang tidak memperlihatkan wajah bahagia.

* * *

Saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Kelahiran seorang bayi lelaki dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau dan mata biru gelap bagaikan safir, pada minggu kedua bulan Desember.

Zuriel Lucifer-Clementine.

Media massa memberitakan kelahirannya bagai menyambut sebuah harapan baru, membuat Zuriel menjadi bayi terkenal seketika.

Di hari kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, dengan Zuriel yang tertidur lelap dalam gendongannya, Kurapika mendapatkan kejutan. Kuroro memberinya sebuah hadiah istimewa.

Air mata bahagia langsung jatuh dari sudut mata Kurapika saat melihatnya.

Di hadapannya, terpajang sebuah trofi berlapiskan emas, berbentuk siluet seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong bayinya. Di bagian bawah, terpatri sederetan kalimat. Kuroro memeluk istri dan anaknya, lalu membacakan kalimat itu, "Untuk Juliet-ku, Kurapika Lucifer-Clementine, sebagai juara dalam perjuangannya mengandung dan melahirkan buah cinta kami ke dunia."

Tangis haru Kurapika langsung pecah, sungguh bahagia sekali rasanya...

* * *

Romeo dan Juliet di antara keluarga Lucifer dan Clementine sungguh berbeda dengan versi Shakespeare. Lebih realistis. Mereka menyatukan hati, janji, raga, dan akhirnya...keluarga mereka. Tapi tak ada hidup tanpa cobaan, bukan? Kita tak akan tahu artinya bahagia jika tak mengalami kesedihan. Kita tak akan menghargai keberadaan jika tak merasakan kehilangan.

Di saat bahagia ini, Sang Juliet kehilangan Romeo. Seolah sebagian jiwanya terenggut. Apakah dia harus seperti Juliet milik Shakespeare, yang bunuh diri untuk mengikuti Romeo?

_"Kurapika, hargailah hidup...karena hidup, aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan mencintaimu, Juliet-ku..."_

Kuroro meninggal karena penyakit kanker otak stadium IV. Namun hingga saat terakhir hidupnya, tatapan mata hitam itu masih tetap sama, ketampanannya masih menawan, senyum lembutnya masih memancarkan ketenangan. Kurapika yang mengenakan gaun hitam selutut, topi hitam bercadar, dengan mata yang sembab dan basah menatap para tamu yang baru saja menghadiri pemakaman Kuroro.

Dia mendongak ketika Hisoka tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah surat padanya. "Hari itu ketika terakhir kali aku menemuinya di rumah sakit, dia memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu," katanya.

'Surat terakhir...dari Kuroro...'

Hisoka beranjak dari hadapan Kurapika, menghampiri seorang bocah lelaki berumur lima tahun yang begitu mirip dengan sahabatnya.

"Buatlah Papamu bangga, Zuriel," pesan Hisoka. "Aku pun selalu bangga menjadi sahabatnya."

"Iya Paman," jawab Zuriel sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Setegar apapun juga, setiap manusia perlu waktu untuk menghadapi kehilangan dan kesedihannya yang mendalam. Di suatu malam, Kurapika menangis terisak di kamarnya. Dia baru saja melihat Zuriel yang sudah tertidur lelap...dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa sakit.

'Kuroro, aku begitu malu...karena terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kesedihan ini. Kasihan Zuriel...Bantu aku, Sayangku...'

Kurapika meraih foto keluarga kecil mereka, meraba sosok Kuroro di sana. Tiba-tiba jemarinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar teraba di balik pigura foto itu.

Sebuah surat.

'Ah...surat ini! Surat terakhir Kuroro yang belum sanggup kubaca saat itu...'

Kurapika meletakkan surat itu di hadapannya. Dengan gemetar jemarinya meraba, seolah mencoba menerka apa yang ditulis Kuroro di dalam suratnya. Setelah menguatkan hati, ia pun membuka dan membacanya,

_**Kurapika-ku Sayang,**_

_Aku harap surat ini sampai dengan selamat di tanganmu. Belum lama ini kau berbisik padaku, bahwa kau tak bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dan membesarkan Zuriel sendirian. Kau bisa, Juliet-ku. Kau tak tahu betapa kuat dan tegarnya dirimu. Kita sudah berbagi masa-masa indah bersama...Kau membuatku bahagia. Tak ada yang kusesali sedikitpun. Tapi aku hanyalah satu bab saja dalam kisahmu, masih ada banyak bab lagi yang menantimu. Jangan pernah takut untuk menuliskan hal-hal baru, Kurapika. Dan kau tak perlu memeluk bajuku setiap hari untuk selalu mengingatku, untuk merasakan bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu, bukan? Terima kasih telah membuatku merasa begitu terhormat dengan menjadi istriku. Untuk segalanya...terima kasih. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, kau tahu aku selalu bersamamu dan Zuriel._

_Yang mencintaimu selamanya,_

_**Kuroro, Romeo-mu**_

* * *

**Kurapika POV**

Kutatap langit-langit kamarku, mengenang kembali masa-masa yang begitu menakjubkan dalam hidupku. Kuroro, kau pasti tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan, karena apa yang kaukatakan ternyata memang benar. Kebahagiaan itu masih ada...dan selamanya akan selalu ada jika kita mau berusaha.

Aku dan Zuriel menyumbangkan sebagian besar barang-barangmu waktu itu, berdua menanam bunga matahari di taman bagai memupuk harapan menuju masa depan, bahkan aku mengajaknya bermalam di kamarku di _Mansion_ Clementine sambil menceritakan kisah kita.

Dan sekarang...lihatlah dia, Romeo-ku. Walau mataku sudah setengah menutup, aku bisa melihat putra kita ada di sisiku, sangat tampan sepertimu, bersama gadis manis yang baru saja menjadi istrinya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke belakang Zuriel, ke sosok yang kurindukan semenjak kepergiannya. Kuroro, kau datang untuk menjemputku, bukan? Sungguh, kau harus memujiku!

Suamiku mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan bahagia, dan diiringi kasih sayang dari Zuriel dan menantuku, aku menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Kami menoleh sebentar, menatap Zuriel saat ia mengatakan,

"Selamat jalan, Mama...Sampaikan salamku untuk Papa..."

**End of POV**

* * *

_Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu_

_Selamanya...hingga masa kita di dunia ini berakhir, dan pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya di dalam keabadian..._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

* Surat diterjemahkan dengan bebas dari** P.S. I Love You  
**

**A/N :**

Sungguh perjuangan...pegalnya, ngetik di hape _touchscreen!_ Tapi apa daya...benang merah ceritanya kacau kalo pindah ke laptop =='**  
**

Review please...^^


End file.
